Jericho
Jericho was a city-state and a major city of . Notably it was located directly across the from Mount Nebo and . It was famous for its palm trees. Jericho is most famous for it being the first city to be conquered by the Israelites in their conquest of Canaan. Under the leadership of with divine assistance from , Israel captured and destroyed the city after a seven day march. Jericho was reconstructed during the reign of King ,as through a During the days of , the ancient site of Jericho was largely abandoned and there was a newer settlement to the south, which had been built by King . Jesus performed miracles here, including the healing of a blind man named . History Early History Jericho was probably established by a descendant of , sometime before the Exodus Josh 2:10. It was constructed in very close proximity to the Jordan River, across from Moabite territory and several mountains↑ ; such as Mount Nebo. Jericho may have been constructed as a defensive fortress for other Canaanite cities to protect against foreign adversaries. Jericho was a typical Canaanite city, because it became a city-state with its own king and had many residents living inside the walls Josh 2:15. Jericho was built amongst many palm trees and eventually gained the reputation as "the city of palm trees" Deut 34:3, 2 Chr 28:15. Jericho's position along the Jordan River was so well known that frequently Jericho as a geographic reference point in the Num 22:1, 26:3, 26:63, 31:12, 33:48, 34:15, 35:1, 36:13; Deut 32:49, 34:1, 34:3. Jericho's prominence as a Canaanite city earned it naming of a valley (the Valley of Jericho) and a specific promise from that Israel would give Jericho's land as part of the promised land. Battle with Israel Jericho Fears Sometime before Israel destroyed Jericho, the people of Jericho heard of parting of the Red Sea, the exodus from and the defeat of the Amorites lead by Sihon and Og at the hand of Israel. This caused the city's inhabitants to be so fearful, that described the city's people as having "melted". Josh 2:9-11 Jericho was probably very fearful when the Israelites had camped in the land across from the Jordan. When two Israelites spies went to Jericho, the King of Jericho received a report that they were staying with one of the city's prostitutes. Jericho's King sent a message to Rahab asking her to turn in the Israelite spies. Rahab hid them on her roof and told her King that they had escaped the city, before the gate was closed for the night. The King ordered the militia to track down the Israelites and the gate was closed behind them as soon as they left. Josh 2:3-7 The spies escaped while Jericho's army searched for them. Rather than re-opening the gate for public entry during the day, Jericho was put on high alert. The gate was kept closed all day and night and no one was permitted to enter or leave the city. Josh 6:1 The City Destroyed By the LORD's command the Israelite army marched around the city for six days. Israel marched around the city one time for six days, but on the seventh day they marched around Jericho seven times. On the seven day horns were blown and the Israelites shouted loudly. The walls of the city of Jericho collapsed and caved in, leaving the defenses of the city down. Israel's army marched into the city and killed every living creature in the city Josh 6:13-21, including its King Josh 10:1, Josh 10:28-30, Josh 12:9. Only Rahab and her family were spared. All of the remnants of the city were burned to be destroyed, excluding all of the riches which were to be dedicated to the Tabernacle treasury Josh 6:24. Jericho is Cursed Rahab lived in Israel for the rest of her life after Jericho's construction. God spoke through Joshua to curse the city of Jericho. If anyone ever rebuilt Jericho they would lose their firstborn upon laying the foundations and they would loose their youngest son if they rebuilt the gates. Josh 6:26 The plunder also cursed Israelites who had stolen it from the Tabernacle treasury, even though it was dedicated solely to the treasury. Jericho Rebuilt After this no remnant of Jericho would be seen for centuries. All that was left of Jericho was the valley with palm trees where it once stood and this valley was continually known as Jericho Josh 18:12, 20:8; 2 Sam 10:5. During the reign of King Ahab Jericho was rebuilt. A man from named Hiel (of Bethel) decided to rebuild the city, but he lost his firstborn and youngest son when he erected the foundations and gate respectively; just as Joshua's curse pronounced 1 Kings 16:34. He may have rebuilt Jericho by order of Ahab along with many other men. Verses